


As Cold as the Ocean Below

by angelboywrites



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Drowning, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fan Continuation of Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) spoilers, Hannibal Lecter is his own TW, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Murder, Spoilers for seasons 1-3 of Hannibal (TV), Strangling, Will Graham is Conflicted, Will Graham is his own TW, puking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboywrites/pseuds/angelboywrites
Summary: My own interpretation of what happened that night they killed the Red Dragon.
Relationships: Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 13





	As Cold as the Ocean Below

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first posted writing, I honestly really tried with this one and I hope y'all like it!! Basic TW list is below.
> 
> TW –– Blood/Injury, Attempted Murder, Drowning, Strangling, Puking, Broken Bones, Dysfunctional Relationships, Murder, Hannigram, Will Graham is Conflicted, and Spoilers for seasons 1-3 of Hannibal (TV)
> 
> This is entirely a fanfic, I do not own these characters as they belong to Thomas Harris (author of the Hannibal Series) and the TV show is written/directed by Bryan Fuller. 
> 
> ~xo angel♡

His back stung from the harshness of the water as his bloodied skin met the cool ocean water. 

He was aiming for the rocks. 

How could he miss the rocks? They were _everywhere_ in the water. 

‘ _Luck_.’ he thinks to himself as he opens his eyes.

They stung in the water, but he didn’t care. He could only see burry, murky brown-red water around him and the shape of another body that laid in his arms. His teeth grit as he sees the figure moving. 

_Why wouldn’t he die?_

He feels anger and rage build up in his body along with a cluster of every single emotion his body allows him to feel at this very moment. He slams his eyes closed and removes his arms from his shoulders, choosing to then wrap them around his neck in an attempt to strangle him. The other then moves, grasping his much hands in his much bigger ones in an attempt to loosen the grip on his neck. He then hears and feels a ‘ _crack_ ’ as his right hand engulfs in a white-hot pain. He yelps, earning nothing but water into his mouth and losing air in the process. He then feels a hand on his throat with the other pressing into the cuts on his abdomen. The pain floods through his body, causing his head to feel lighter and body going limp. His ears began to ring as his lungs strained, begging for oxygen to enter them _immediately_. 

‘ _This is it_ ,’ he thinks, ‘ _This is how he wins_ . _How I die_.’

His body then falls numb and then into a cold blackness. 

* * *

He sees a blinding white as he finally opens his eyes. 

He sees black spots at first, dizziness overwhelming his senses as nausea comes into play. He turns to his side, the taste of bile and ocean water prominent on his tongue. He clutches his sides, vision swirling as the contents of his stomach come up and out. He sputters out, spit and vomit coming from his mouth after it all comes up. He catches his breath and lays there for a few moments, vision slowing to a halt as the throbbing in his skull subsides. 

He sits up slowly and wipes sand from his forehead and sides, hissing at the feeling of the sand on the open wounds laying all across his body. He glances down to his sides, seeing that his wounds were now sloppily bandaged due to the water and movement. He closes his eyes as the sound and smell of the water begins to flood his senses almost immediately. He hears the seagulls, the waves and immediately feels home again. 

He sees Abigail fishing, himself by her side. They’re smiling and laughing with each other as she fails to catch another one. He can’t hear anything but the rushing water and the birds, but he knows he tells her that it’s okay and she’ll get one next time. He stays there for a moment until the water suddenly becomes too loud and the birds begin to fly away. The water went black and he was suddenly standing in front of the black stag once again. 

He opens his eyes to see that he’s back at the beach, alone with the ocean again. He looks around, wondering exactly how he even got to the beach. 

He was supposed to be dead. 

He looks behind him to see a pair of shoes, not his own, and footprints in the sand. He stands, brushing the sand from his pants and begins to follow the footprints. They fade slightly but return as they begin to end. He glances up and his heart sinks, half of him rejoicing and half of him wanting to break down. 

In front of him sits the very man who broke him down and built him up again, molding and creating him into the thing he is now. The man who he owes his very life and destruction to. He sits to the side of him, staring blankly into the ocean. He swears he can see it staring back, mocking him for still living by his creator's side. 

He turns his head, seeing the man’s shadow forming the antlers of the stag. 

“What now, Hannibal?”

The man glances over to him and he can’t help but notice the antlers growing on his own shadow. 

_“You tell me, Will.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I love, love, love feedback, guys! Feel free to leave your thoughts, comments and questions below!!
> 
> ~xo angel♡


End file.
